The Uchiha Brothers
by XxkikisapphireluvxX
Summary: Summary: Naruto has lived in an orphanage because his parents died. The Uchiha family decide to adopt him. Sasuke, and Naruto are like brothers every year. Until they start to heat things up. But Itachi is starting to get a little jelous. naruto is sad
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

WARNING! YAOI

SasuXNaru also maybe some ItachXnaru not sure yet .

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Summary: Naruto has lived in an orphanage because his parents died. The Uchiha family decide to adopt him. Sasuke, and Naruto are like brothers every year. Until they start to heat things up. But Itachi is starting to get a little jelous that the blond is starting to have feelings for Sasuke more than himself. COMPITITION!!

Sorry for misspells!

Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Naruto 5

Sasuke 5

Itachi 10

Iruka20

Kakashi22

Naruto was in his small room on his bed drawing when Iruka comes in his room. " Naruto-kun.. a family would like to see you right now " Iruka said nicely. Naruto smiles deeply and laughs " Really?!.." Naurto laughed and he jumps on iruka. " Yay!!" Naruto said smiling.

Iruka holds Naruto's hand and Naruto sees two parents and two siblings. " Why hello there Naruto" The mother of the family said smiling. Naruto sat down on a chair and smiles. " Hello " Naruto said smiling.

" So what do you like to do when you are bored?." The Father of the family asks. " I like to draw, play, help around, and eat Ramen " Naruto said smiling.

A little boy by the name of sasuke stared at the blond and then asks " What is your favorite food besides Ramen noddles? " Sasuke asks curious. Naruto had to think about that. " hhhhrrm I guess I would have to say Spaghetti.." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled " That is my favorite too.." sasuke beamed.

Itachi then asks a Question " What is your favorite animal? " Itachi asks. " My favorite animal would have to be the fox, cats or my second favorite, and the Farrots are my third favorite.." Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke then thinks of a questions " What is your favorite color? " sasuke asked Naruto. " My most favorite color is orange " Naruto said smiling. Sasuke smiled " My favorite color is dark blue." Sasuke said.

The family then decided to go into a seperate room, leaving Naruto alone with Iruka.

The Family talks privately if they should adopt Naruto. Naruto is swining his legs on the chair hoping he will be adopted. " Iruka I hope they adopt me.. the other family didn't.. I hope this family does.. " Naruto said nervously. Iruka laughs a little " I hope so too Naruto.." Iruka said smiling

Sasuke and Itachi smile and scream " YES! " and they run out of the room and and jump ontop of Naruto " You are going to be our new brother!!" Sasuke yelled smiling. Naruto is soo happy he hugs Sasuke, and smies " Really?! wow I'm soo happy right now. " Naruto said smiling.

" Well then if you are going to adopt naruto-kun come with me and you will need to sign some papers " Iruka said leading the parents into Iruka's office. After about fifteen mintues they all come out. " Naruto you are now apart of the Uchiha family " Iruka said. Naruto smiles and runs to his room to pack.

The uchiha's drive home and when they get home the father asks " Sasuke, Itachi show Naruto around okay?.." The father said. They both nodded, showed there home around. They all then decided to hang out in Naruto's room to help him unpack with his stuff. Sasuke helps with his toys and puts them on his bed. Itachi helps with his clothes, folds them and puts them seprately in a dresser. The bed room was painted orange, and his bed set was all black. Naruto smiles happily staring at the ceiling until Itachi says " I'm going to tell mother and father you need a huge amount of more clothes Naruto okay?." Itachi said.

Naruto smiles and nods " Sure! " naruto said smiling and then Sasuke sits next to him and then asks " When is your birthday?.." Sasuke asks " Its October.." Naruto said. Sasuke pouted " Thats only a month and a half away.." Sasuke said. " mine was a month ago in July on the 24th.." Sasuke sighed.

Itachi thinks " my birthday is in December wich meens I'm closest to Naruto's birthday.. " Itachi said. Sasuke shrugs and then stretches and yawns. Naruto also yawns and starts to fall asleep on his bed. Sasuke also falls asleep on Naruto's bed and Itachi shakes his head. " Sleepy heads.." Itachi said. Itachi then yawns also and falls on the bed and sleeps next to naruto.

The parents go check on them and they see all of there children sleeping together " aaww they are soo cute.." The mother said smiling. The father nodds and puts a blanket on them. The parents kiss on there forheads whispering goodnight, they shut off the light, and leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this soo PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!!

I hope you enjoy the fanfic

WARNING: YAOI!!

SasuXNaru also ItaXNaru

Mews if there is this mews It meens that there is going to a a lyrics of a song in this fanfic

Hero by superchick

Enjoy!

ALSO!! change age for Itachi!! he was six years old when they adopted Naruto okay?

Chapter Two

Naruto 15

Sasuke 16

Itachi 17

Kiba 15

Shikamaru 16

Gaara 16

Naruto wakes up from the annoying beep of the alarm clock and he smacks it making the clock break. Naruto groans, and he yawns deeply tiredly. Naruto gets up, runs to the bathroom to take a shower, wraps a towel around his waist and walks to his room. Naruto sighs wondering what he should put on for the day. Naruto puts on some ripped jeans, and a black shirt.

Naruto then walks down the hallway only to bump into Sasuke. Naruto blushes " Morning Sasuke!" Naruto said. Sasuke wraps his arm around his shoulder and smiles " hey Dobe.." Sasuke said and they walk like that down the stairs and then Naruto sits down at the table. Itachi is making breakfast and notices Naruto sitting by Sasuke _again_, all Itachi had to do was sit by Naruto too. Itachi puts two pancakes on each plate and sits down left to Naruto when on the right of Naruto was Sasuke.

Naruto puts syrup on the Pancakes, and begins to eat. Itachi also begins to eat, and so does Sasuke. " OH shit! I forgot to do my Algebra assingment Naruto yelled worriedly. " Mrs. Tsunada is going to kill me " Naruto whined. sasuke sighed. " Naruto if you watn you can copy my homework " sasuke said. " Now Sasuke you know if Naruto just copies down the homework he won't learn anything right?" Itachi said. " who cares as long as he has his assignment done no worries." Sasuke said.Itachi Sighs " Naruto would you mind me helping with your algebra?" Itachi asks.

Naruto's eyes sparkle " Would you really? Because I have no clue what I'm doing.." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at Itachi and Itachi grins at Sasuke. " Well.. after school I can tutor you if you'd like.." Itachi said smiling. " Thanks a lot Itachi you are a life savor!" Naruto said. Naruto copies the homework and he sighs " now I won't get yelled at." Naruto said smiling.

Naruto plus Sasuke were both going to be sophmores, Itachi is a Junior. Itachi drives them to school, and they all go to there classes. Naruto and Kiba are really really good friends. Kiba and naruto fool around in Science class. After science class they go to Art wich is actually really weird because naruto and Kiba don't really goof around as much in Art class. Kakashi was Naruto's and Kiba's art teacher. " Now students you will be drawing a animal any type of animal just draw it and turn it in by the end of the class okay?.." kakashi said. " Hai!" The students yelled and they all got to work on there drawing. Kiba was drawing his dog Akimaru, Naruto was drawing a really cool looking fox. Naruto was done within fourty five minutes, it looked absolutely perfect.

Naruto starts to then work on there big assingment wich was a painting assingment wich you had to paint somthing that had to deal with Nature. It was worth one hundred points. Naruto was painting a sunset on the lake having the lake shimmer with brightness. Naruto was listening to _Hero by Superchicks_ on his Mp3 player as he paints.

HERO By: Superchick

No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in,

But we feel like we do when we make fun of him,

'Cause you want to belong, do you go along?

'Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong

It's not like you hate him or want him to die,

But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide,

Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side,

Any kindness from you might have saved his life...

TAG: Heroes are made when you make a choice...

CHORUS:

You could be a hero,

Heroes do what's right,

You could be a hero,

You might save a life,

You could be a hero, you could join the fight,

For what's right, for what's right, for what's right...

No one talks to her, she feels so alone,

She's in too much pain to survive on her own,

The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife,

She writes on her arm, wants to give up her life,

Each day she goes on is a day that she is brave,

Fighting the lie that giving up is the way,

Each moment of courage her own life she saves,

When she throws the pills out, a hero is made...

TAG/CHORUS

No one talks to him about how he lives,

He thinks that the choices he makes are just his,

Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves,

And others will follow the choices he's made,

He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide,

His brother who wants to be him is just nine,

He can do what he wants because it's his right,

The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life...

TAG/CHORUS

Little Mikey-Dee was the one in class

Who everyday got brutally harassed

This went on for years

Till he decided that never again would he shed another tear

So he walked through the door

And grabbed the .44 out of his father's dresser drawer

He said 'I can't take life no more'

And like that a life can be lost

But this ain't even about that

All of us just sat back and watched it happen

Thinking its not our responsibility

To solve a problem that isn't even about me

Well this is our problem

This is just one of the daily scenarios

In which we choose to close our eyes

Instead of doing the right thing

If we make a choice and be the voice

For those who won't speak up for themselves

How many lives would we saved, changed, rearrange

It's our time to make a shine

So don't keep walking by cause you don't want to intervene.

Cause you just want to exist and never be seen

So lets wake up, change the world

Our time is now.

You could be a hero - (Our time is now) heroes do what's right

You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you might save a life

You could be a hero - (Our time is now) you could join the fight

For what's right, for what's ri-ight...

Naruto almost done with the painting and he smiles looking at it, and then the bell rings and he puts the painting away and covers it up. Naruto walks out of the classroom and he stretches. It is lunch time and he sits next to itachi, Sasuke, kiba, and Shikamaru. They all talk and talk at the table eating until Naruto leaves and uses the restroom. Itachi sees a artbook he secretly takes the book and looks through naruto's drawings. The drawings where both sad, happy , and also normal. He then saw a drawing of Sasuke looking out the window. Itachi grips on the notebook, and notices that there are no drawings of Itachi. Itachi growls a little bit, and puts the artbook away.

Naruto takes a piss in one of the toilets and then walks out and washes his hands. He then hears someone enter the bathroom Naruto freaks out when its Kabuto. One of the teachers here at school who everyone thought was a pervert. Naruto just kept quite and just washed his hands as quickly as possible. Naruto feels Kabuto's hand grope his ass. Naruto squeels and turns around seeing Kabuto grinning. " You are soo adorable Naruto... you know that?.." Kabuto purred in his ear. Kabuto then wraps his arms around Naruto's waist. " You know I can talk to Mr. Orochimaru to raise your grade if you listen to what I say.." Kabuto cooed in Naruto's ear. Naruto's eyes glow red and pushes Kabuto away. " No Way in HELL!!" Naruto yelled.

Kabuto stares at Naruto seeing his eyes red, and seeing naruto run out of the bathroom. Naruto walks into the Cafeteria, and sits back down eating his lunch as if nothing happened " What took so long?.." Sasuke asks Naruto. " Oh nothing " Naruto said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello! I hope everyone enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

WARNING: YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS

sorry if I was too late saying that lol . just a little bit of pervyness ;3

sasuXNaru also some ItaXnaru

Also instead of mew its going to be xmewx for lyrics now okay?

I will also try to type more professional okay?

ENJOY!

Chapter Three

It was the end of school. Naruto, Sasuke, and itachi decide to go home. " Remeber Naruto I can tutor you with Algebra okay?.." Itachi said while driving. " Yeah I know Itachi.. when we get home can you tutor me? I'm really stuck.." Naruto said. Itachi smiles and nods. " Of course Naruto " Itachi said.

Sasuke looks out of the window with a scowl on his face. He then turns on the radio, turns it to the rock station, and Sasuke's favorite song is on. _Into the fire by Disturbed. _Naruto also liked the song, he taps his foot and smiles. " I love this song " Naruto and sasuke said at the same time. Sasuke, and Naruto both start to laugh. " we both think alike " Sasuke said laughing.

Naruto giggles a little while listening to the song. Itachi is quiet while he drives letting the two of them talk to one another. After ten minutes of driving they finally get home, they take off there shoes, and Naruto smiles. " Itachi lets go in your deskroom for the tutoring?.." Naruto asks heading up the stairs. " Sure, be there in a few.." Itachi said.

Naruto goes up to Itachi's deskroom, and sits down on his big office chair. Naruto takes out his Algebra folder, and his mechanical pencil. Naruto waits patiently for Itachi.

Itachi brings a calculator, some snacks, finally walks up the stairs, and finally reaches to the office. " Get out of my chair Naruto.." Itachi growled a little bit. Naruto grins. " Sorry.." He gets out and goes to the other side of the desk and sits down.

After about an hour Naruto finally understands everything about Algebra. " Thank you SOO much!! I owe you sooo much!! Thank you Thank you Thank you!!" Naruto said and he hugs Itachi. Itachi grins, he also hugs Naruto back " No problem Naruto anytime.." Itachi whispered in his ear. Itachi's hand slide down his waist and his hands grope his ass. Naruto was smiling before and his smile turns into a frown.

" Itachi!.. what are you doing?..." Naruto asks nervously. Itachi grins looking at Naruto. " Naruto you are soo cute.." Itachi cooed in Narutos ear. Naruto looks at itachi and he then sees Kabuto. " Stop!! get away from me!!" Naruto screamed. Naruto's eyes turn red again. " Don't touch me!" Naruto growled, and pushed Itachi away.

Naruto then runs out of the deskroom, and bumps into Sasuke. Naruto hugs Sasuke deeply " Sasuke Itachi has gone crazy!!" Naruto whimpered. Sasuke hugs the blond gently " Come Naruto lets go watch some movies so you can forget about what happened okay?.." Sasuke said smiling " I'll kick Itachi's ass later I promise.." Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

Itachi glares back at Sasuke Naruto already down the stairs " You are dead tomorow.." Sasuke growled. Itachi smirks " oh I'm soooo scared.." Itachi laughed. Sasuke walks down the stairs, and wants to make Naruto as comfy, and happy as possible. " Hey Naruto why don't we make some ramen? " Sasuke asks smiling. " sure Sasuke!" Naruto said. " I want the Roasted chicken flavor please." Naruto said.

After making the Ramen noodles Sasuke puts in the movie _The Amityville Horror_, turns off the lights and wraps naruto, and himself in a big blanket and watch the movie as they eat ramen.

Naruto is done eating his ramen, puts the bowel down on the table and yawns tiredly. Naruto starts to fall asleep on Sasuke's chest on accident. Sasuke blushes deeply and starts to lean in the kiss naruto. Sasuke lips pressed onto Naruto's, Naruto's eyes widden slowly and he starts to freak out. Naruto was about to say somthing until Sasuke wrapped his arms around Narutos waist and he then pushes naruto on the couch on Naruto's back.

Sasuke is ontop of Naruto, and he starts to kiss his neck sweetly " naruto.. koi... you are just soo desirable... I can't stop .." Sasuke moaned and starts to take off naruto's shirt. " What has gotten into people!!" Naruto screamed. Naruto pushes Sasuke off of him harshly, and Naruto runs to his room. Naruto locks the door so that no one can come in his room. Naruto goes on his bed and sighs deeply. " Why is this happening?.." Naruto whispered and he fell asleep.

XxxXxxxXxxxXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is morning and Naruto decides not to take a shower this morning, and he just puts on new clothes on. Naruto grabs his backpack quickly out of Itachi's deskroom. He then runs out of the houes quickly as possible, he starts to listen to his Mp3 Player the song he was listening to was called _Bad Man Missy Elliot _

Naruto heads to a park and starts to sits on a swing. It then starts to rain out, and naruto just stays on the swing getting soken wet. Naruto sighs deeply not wanting to go to school at all knowing that Sasuke, Itachi, AND Kabuto were both probably after him for no reason. Naruto didn't want to go to school because he didn't want to end up having Kiba or any other boy to like him. Naruto checks his cellphone of what time it was.

It was eight thirty so he was already late for school. Naruto sighed " I'm just going to skip.." Naruto thought walking towards the house knowing that Itachi, and Sasuke were probably gone. Naruto Walks in the house, takes off his shoes, and takes a really warm shower. He puts a robe on, and goes on his bed. Naruto decides to draw in his artbook, and its a drawing of Naruto but in a corner with his head between his knees, and his arms wrapped around his legs. Naruto then yawns and starts to fall asleep on his bed for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSo I hope you enjoyed Chapter three!

Please review!

Koi meens love in japanese soo yeah

REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!!

I hope you enjoy the chapter

WARNING! Some YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Sorry if I misspell .

OH!! for the painting of Naruto's um well okay if you go to type in Lake Paining and you see a cool painting with lilly pads, and it looks really cool. but anyways looks similar to that painting but instead the water is orange and the lily pads are the same but just the color of the water is different because of the sun shining on the water. Actually I think the Paining will just be my display pic or avi so yeah

ENJOY!!

**Chapter Four**

Naruto wakes up hearing the door slam down stairs and Naruto sighs deeply knowing that Itachi, and Sasuke were home. Naruto locks his door on time, and Naruto puts his shoes on. He then climbs down the tree as swiftly as possible. Naruto runs out of the house yet again, and runs to a bookstore that he always wanted to go to. ( yes Naruto reads books okay?) Naruto goes inside thinking it will cheer him up. Naruto looks around the bookstore and finds a How to draw Anime book. Naruto looks at it and finds interest in it.

Naruto decides to buy it, and he Naruto looks at the watch. " _The School is still open for another three hours... because of sports clubs, and stuff. I'll just go there to get my painting... so I can finally finish it. But the again maybe I shouldn't because maybe Kabuto is there..." _Naruto thought and his eye twiches. " I don't know!" Naruto yelled confused of what to do. _" Fine! I will go to the school and be as quick, and quiet as possible.." _Naruto thought. Naruto runs towards the school wich was only five blocks away from the book store.

Naruto makes it to the school and runs towards the art room. He then opens the door and sighs succesfuly. " Yes! " Naruto cheered. He walks in and grabs his painting. Naruto knowing that maybe Kabuto might be in the school shuts the door, and he wants to lock the door just in case. But then there might be a student wanting to work on the project also.

Naruto grabs the paint, puts his chair in front of the painting and starts to work on his painting project. Naruto listens to his Mp3 Player as he paints calmly hoping no one will disturb him. After about an hour of painting, he is finally done he signs his name at the bottom of the paitning with a permanant marker. Naruto sighs deeply and smiles seeing his master piece.

Naruto puts a cover around the painting and he looks out the window to see that it is storming out. Naruto sighs a little bit, and thinks _" I wonder if Kakashi wouldn't mind me doing another painting just for the fun of it?_ " Naruto asks himself. _" I don't think he would mind.. but then again...I could be wrong... I don't know.."_ Naruto complained.

Naruto didn't notice a pair of eyes starring at him through the door window as he painted for a whole hour, and now trying to debate himself. Kabuto licks his lips " God... Naruto always turns me on all the time... " Kabuto said to himself.

Naruto now felt as if a pair of eyes was watching him and he turns around and he doesn't see anyone at the door. BOOM! BOOM!! the lights flickered, and the lights slowly went out. Naruto gulps getting scared, he walks towards the window, and it is storming outside very badly. Naruto doesn't know if he should go outside and run back home knowing that sasuke, or Itachi might try somthing. Or stay here where Kabuto might be staring at him right now through the door window.

Naruto heard someone enter the classroom, and luckily it was really dark in the room. Naruto hides in the closet quickly trying to be quiet as possible. Naruto sees Kabuto looking around grinning. Naruto is as quiet as a mouse, doesn't move, and doesn't make a sound what so ever. Kabuto looks around as hard as he can for Naruto. " Come out Naruto I know your in here!" Kabuto yelled.

Kabuto had poor eye sight so he sighed " I'll just get you later.." Kabuto said angerly. Kabuto walks towards the door and is about to leave the classroom until he heard Naruto jump out of the closet.

Naruto feels somthing on his shoulder, it is a spider, and Naruto tries not to make any noise but then the spider crawls on his cheek and Naruto screams. " EEWW!! Get off of me!! " Naruto freaked. Naruto fell out of the closet, and tries to squish the spider. " Go away!!... you stupid spider!!" Naruto yelled and he squishes it with his shoe. " I'm safe..." naruto sighed happily.

" You were safe until now Naruto-kun.." Kabuto said right behind Naruto. Naruto froze, looks at Kabuto, turns the other way, and starts to back away from Kabuto. " L-leave me alone damnit!!" Naruto yelled. Kabuto leans down to the ground and he starts to carees the blonds cheek. " You are soo cute Naruto-kun.. " Kabuto purred and he starts to leans in to kiss Naruto on the lips. Kabuto's lips pressed onto the blonds lips. Naruto's eyes widden when Kabuto kisses him.

Naruto tries to push Kabuto away,but kabuto puts his arms up his head and holdes them down. " You are not going to escape me.. Naruto-kun.." Kabuto grinned as he leaned in for another kiss. Kabuto instead of a normal sweet kiss, adds his tongue into naruto's mouth. Naruto's eyes widden again, and Naruto struggles trying to get Kabuto to get off of him.

Naruto has an idea and naruto starts to kiss back moaning wrapping his arms around Kabuto's neck " You are soo sexy.. Kabuto.. " Naruto moaned. Kabuto grins deeply " I knew you always wanted me Naruto... " Kabuto said. Naruto goes ontop of Kabuto pretending that he wants to have sex with Kabuto. " Kabuto.." Naruto moaned. Narutos leg is in between kabuto's legs, and he kicks him in the balls really really hard. Kabuto screams loudly and naruto gets up running away luckily the door wasn't closed. Naruto runs outside in the storm, and runs home.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX

Well I hope you enjoyed!

Please review!

Thankies


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!!

WARNING: SOME YAOI in LATER CHAPTERS? kk?!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Thank you

Enjoy!

**Chapter Five**

Naruto walks home slowly as possible even though it is storming out. Naruto sees a lonely male kitten in a box trying to keep warm. Naruto picks the kitten up and puts the kitten in his really big pocket. The kitten was pure orange it looked like a Tabby cat. Naruto goes to a pet store and buys some cat food, a litter box, cat toys, and its own little bed.

Naruto walks home carefuly climbing up the tree and opening the window. Naruto gets in his room, and puts the kitten on his bed. Naruto puts the kitty's bed in the closet and Naruto gives the kitty somthing to eat. " What should I call you?... " Naruto asks himself as he puts the litter box in the closet too putting some Cat litter in the box as well.

Naruto thinks really hard, and the kitten purrs deeply. " how about sai?..." Naruto asks. The kitty mews liking the name and Naruto smiles " You are soo cute..." Naruto said smiling. " You can sleep with me tonight but only tonight okay?.." naruto said putting his Pj's on. Naruto goes on his bed wrapping his beg black blanket around him. Putting the kitten by his stomach listening to sai purr deeply. " night.. sai.." Naruto said sleepy.

XXxxx

Naruto feel asleep and so does Sai. Down stairs Itachi, and Sasuke are talking. " I think we scared Naruto off..." Sasuke said. " I feel soo guilty its like he has this thing with guys liking him soo much.. " Sasuke said. Itachi nods " I think its because he is a kitsune after all they have somthing about them that kind of attracts the same gender." Itachi said.

Itachi looks at Sasuke and asks " Why is it that you like Naruto soo much?.." Itachi asks looking at him. Sasuke trails off trying to think " Well he is just soo... soo... cute and and..well I don't know!!" Sasuke said. " So fuckable?.." Itachi asks. Sasuke nods " Pretty much.. it just makes me go hard when I see him..." Sasuke groaned. " But if we keep doing this to Naruto he will end up hating us!" Sasuke yelled.

" We do not want that to happen.." Itachi said agreeing with Sasuke. They both look at each other " How the hell can we both stop being like this to naruto?!" Sasuke yells. Itachi sighs " I have no clue what so ever.." Itachi groaned. " I know ... who ever naruto likes is the winner... from now on we try to compete with one another and see who Naruto likes more.." Itachi grinned.

" But that is just going to make Naruto hate us.. still.." Sasuke said. " Not if we are not pervy to him " Itachi said. " Like hell we are going to stop being pervy to him.. " Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Itachi sighs " We can't help it.. no one can.. I guess naruto is just going to have to live with it then..." Itachi said looking at the floor. " Poor Naruto..." sasuke said sadly.

XXXxxx

It was morning and Naruto decides to take a quick shower, puts a black hoodie on, and some jeans. Naruto pets Sai lightly smiling and he puts sai in the closet " Try to be quiet okay sai?.." Naruto asks. Sai looks at Naruto confused, sai just yawns and lays down on its bed in the closet.

Naruto's stomach grumbles and he walks down the stairs with his backpack and he grabs a cherry poptart, and a soda quickly. Naruto lays on the couch eating and dranking his so called Breakfast. Until Naruto yawns deeply and he accidently falls asleep on the couch.

Itachi and Sasuke walk down the stairs to see Naruto on the couch, and they want to jump on him so bad. Sasuke runs to Naruto Itachi growling trying to reach Naruto first but it was too late. Sasuke was already on top of Naruto careesing his cheek. Naruto felt somthing on his cheek, and he sighs. " Sai stop it.." Naruto yawned opening his eyes to see Sasuke right on top of him.

" S-Sasuke!! Get off!!" Naruto yelled. " I'm afraid I can't do that Naruto... " Sasuke groaned leaning in to kiss the helpless blond. " help!!..." Naruto yelled. Naruto starts to get really pissed when Itachi isn't really doing anything at all just watching. Naruto closes his eyes feeling sasuke's hand going up his shirt, pinching his nipple, and hearing Sasuke moaned.

Naruto get even more scared when he felt the boner that Sasuke had. Naruto gets scared even more, Naruto pushes Sasuke off of him. " Stay away from me!!" Naruto growled. Naruto tries to run out of the door with his backpack but Itachi is blocking his way. " I don't think so Naruto..." Itachi said looking at him his eyes filled with lust.

Naruto backs away from Itachi and he sees Sasuke right behind him. " Why can't you guys leave me alone!!" Naruto yelled and tears start to roll down his cheeks. Sasuke feels bad but he just can't help himself seeing the blond like this just turned him on completely. " We can't leave you alone Naruto that is the reason you are way to fuckable.." Itachi answered.

Sasuke agreed and they start to to gang up on him like having a cat cornered by to angry dogs. Naruto looks at Sasuke not believing that this is happening to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TO BE CONTINUED**

** NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE YAOI !**

I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO!!

WARNING! THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER!!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

Enjoy!

Chapter Six.

Naruto looks at Sasuke not believing this is happening. Sasuke looks at Naruto lustly, so does Itachi. Itachi walks up to Naruto his hand reaching naruto's cheek making Naruto look at Itachi scared to death. Naruto looks into Itachi's eyes and Naruto's body feels numb he can't move his arm or anything he can't even walk. Naruto's body goes limp and he is about to fall on the floor. Luckily Sasuke was behind him and he grabs him by the arm.

Sasuke and Itachi pick up Naruto, caring him into the living room, and onto the couch. Naruto is scared out of his mind he looks at Sasuke again sadly and he manages to say " H-how could you do this... Sasuke..." Naruto said slowly. Salty tears run down Naruto's cheek having Sasuke look at him with guilt. " I'm so sorry Naruto... but you have to understand why we have to do this..." Sasuke said careesing the blonds cheek slowly.

Itachi starts to take off Naruto's clothes piece by piece Sasuke is kissing the blond on the lips to calm Naruto down. Naruto is now naked in front of the two horny Uchiha's and Sasuke leans in. " Just close your eyes... and It will all be over in a second." Sasuke cooed in the blonds ear. Itachi going ontop of the blond and starts to stroke the blonds member. Naruto closes his eyes slowly feeling really excited in a weird way.

Naruto leaks somthing out of his member, Naruto not knowing what the hell it was. This was Naruto's first time having sex with someone, he is totally clueless of what he is feeling. Naruto closes his eyes again, he then feels Itachi's tongue lick around his neck moaning. Sasuke watches knowing that he will have his fun too after Itachi is done with him. Sasuke sees the hurt in Naruto's eyes and Sasuke sighs " Lets just go easy on him..." Sasuke said. Itachi looks at Sasuke and nods and goes back to stroking the blonds member.

Itachi moans deeply again and he starts to kiss the blond. Naruto closing his eyes tightly not kissing back. Itachi looks at the blond. " I'm done.." Itachi said. Sasuke walks up to the couch and Itachi gets off watching Sasuke do his work on Naruto. Naruto opens his eyes seeing Sasuke on top of him now. Naruto doesn't know how he feels at all. Naruto moans loudly when sasuke starts to suck Naruto's member. Naruto's eyes widden and he comes in Sasuke mouth.

Naruto sighs deeply seeing Sasuke kissing up his stomach to his neck and then to his lips. " You taste absouletly good..naruto koi.. " Sasuke panted and Sasuke starts to make out with Naruto. Sasuke strokes Naruto's member as he makes out with Naruto. Naruto doesn't kiss back he just closes his eyes shut wanting this all to be over. He then see's everything go dark, Sasuke stares at Naruto with his red eyes. Naruto closes his eyes shut and ends up unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed!!

Sorry if this was short

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

HELLOWW!! Finally the Seventh chapter!! Sorry it took so long okay I made only ONE rule and the rule is:

IF THERE ARE LESS THEN TEN REVIEWS BY THE END OF THE WEEK I _**WILL**_ stop making more chapters so

REVIEW people or other wise you will see no more of these fan fictions. Trust me it only takes two seconds to review.

WARNING: YAOI!!! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

Chapter 7

( naruto's view )

When naruto finally woke up he was on his bed staring at the ceiling. His stomach hurts as if someone punched his stomach really hard. Naruto could hear Sai mewing in the closet. Naruto got up wincing feeling his stomach hurt even worse and he opens the closet door for Sai to get out. Naruto then started to have pictures of Itachi and Sasuke taking advantage of him. Naruto gasps bringing his hands to his mouth wanting to throw up and he runs to the bathroom. Falls on his knees and opens the toilet seat and starts to throw up.

Naruto starts to cry deeply after he threw up in the toilet and he started to shake uncontrollably. " w-why?!!!!" Naruto started to cry even more hard and he runs to his bedroom and lays on his bed crying deeply. He then finds a note that says

" _Dear Naruto~koi,_

_Me and Itachi went to school today we felt that you shouldn't go to school because you couldn't wake up. Hope you have a nice day! _

_~ Sasuke_

" A-a nice DAY!!?? Yeah right you have got to be fucking kidding me right?!" Naruto yelled and he starts to cry even more. " Its like they don't even care how I feel anymore.." Naruto starts to shiver a little bit and he looks at the clock and it was already 3:20PM. Naruto locks his door and his window and he wraps himself in a blanket laying down on the bed.

He didn't want to have to deal with Sasuke and Itachi today so he just lays there and after about ten minutes he hears the door open and some talking. He hears really loud footsteps walking up the stairs and a knock on the door. " Naruto-koi?.." Sasuke asks. Naruto doesn't say a word. " Please open the door Naruto.." Sasuke said. Naruto growls " NO way in hell!! You two might take advantage of me again! Do you two really think I'm that stupid!!" Naruto growled. Sasuke sighs and he whispers to Itachi and they both decide to leave Naruto alone. Naruto smiles a little bit and he lays there on the bed and he starts to feel sleepy yet again falling asleep hearing Sai's soft purr.

XxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

( Sasuke's and Itachi's view )

After Sasuke makes Naruto fall asleep Sasuke and Itachi pick him up and walk up the stairs to his bedroom and they put him in his bed and wrap him up in his cozy blanket. Sasuke kisses naruto's forhead. Itachi and Sasuke both go to there bedrooms as if nothing really happened and they feel asleep all through out the night.

The alarm clock ringed, ringed, ringed, and ringed some more and Sasuke wakes up growling and he slams on the alarm clock. Sasuke sighs waking up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and he gets up putting on some jeans, and a red T-shirt on and a black zip up hoddie. Sasuke brushes his hair quick and sprays some Axe on him and walks into Naruto's room seeing that he is still sleeping. Sasuke looks at Naruto as he slept and he looked like an angel as he sleeps. Sasuke just couldn't wake him up yet so he lets him stay home today. Sasuke writes the note and puts it on his desk that was right next to his bed.

Sasuke walks down the stair seeing Itachi already to go to school. " Is Naruto not going to school?.." Itachi asks raising an eyebrow and he drinks some coffee. " No he isn't he looks to peaceful to wake up.." Sasuke explained. " Plus he kind of deserves it." Sasuke said looking at the ground. Itachi just shrugs bring his coffee mug with him, grabs his backpack. Sasuke also grabbing his back pack as well, they both walk out the door. Itachi drives to school and they both go there separate ways.

School was pretty normal except for the fact that Kiba looked really worried and sad. He kept on drawing during classes and looking out the window. At lunch Kiba asks Sasuke " Hey Sasuke, Do you know why Naruto isn't here today?" Sasuke some what glared at Kiba " Hmm he is just running a fever." Sasuke merely said and he just kept on eating his salad. Kiba looks at his lunch wich consisted of pizza, carrots, and a grape flavored Gatorade. _" Something tells me that Naruto is hurt badly I want to know how Naruto feels right now.." _Kiba thought and he sighs deeply.

After school Itachi drives home having Sasuke in the front seat and they were both talking about Naruto and what they should do. Sasuke looks upstairs and sighs " lets go check up on Naruto." Sasuke said. " Alrighty " Itachi said following Sasuke up the stairs. Sasuke knocks on Naruto's door. " Naruto-koi?" Sasuke asks gently. Sasuke doesn't hear anything and he sighs saying " Please open the door Naruto.." Sasuke said gently. Itachi and Sasuke hear Naruto yell "NO way in hell!! You two might take advantage of me again! Do you two really think I'm that stupid!!" Naruto growled. Sasuke and Itachi both sigh and decided to walk down the stairs quietly to leave Naruto alone.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!^^

Sorry if it was short .


End file.
